Teacher's Pet
by OfeliaWolf
Summary: Ichigo's teacher Aizen, blackmails him to be his; with no choice he accepts but is it really just sex or something more between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Teacher's Pet**

**By: OfeliaWolf**

_**Warning**__**: Aizen/Ichigo, yaoi, don't like, don't read.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own bleach or any of its characters.**_

_**Summary:**__** Ichigo's teacher Aizen blackmails him to be his; with no choice he accepts but is it really just sex or something more between the two.**_

* * *

Walking from school the young boy still wonders how he got in this kind of situation. _Why did I listen to _those_ idiot friends of mine? Ugh… if I didn't drink, I wouldn't have done that_, he thought to himself while stopping and punching a wall to his right. Ignoring the stinging pain in his left hand and the blood oozing out of his knuckles, he put both hands in his pockets and continued walking home.

Opening his front door, he moved to the side when he saw his father charging at him yelling, "Welcome home Ichigo!", the teen puts his foot in front of the entrance making his bearded goat father tripping straight into the ground. "I'm home." He says while shutting the door behind him leaving his father outside. His sisters welcome him home too but too distracted he goes straight to his room.

He locks his door for no disturbances; he opens his closet to get his first aid kit, placing it on his bed. He grabbed the disinfectant and wrapped his hand in bandages covering the wound.

After putting everything away, he lays on his bed thinking about his problem, wondering if there was a way out of it. Slowly his mind goes back to what had happened in school earlier.

_**Flashback:**_

Aizen-sensei, Ichigo's homeroom teacher, told the boy to come back after school for a discussion. He wondered if he was in trouble or something, maybe it had to do with his hair. It wouldn't be a first.

"See ya.", said Tatsuki leaving with Orihime waving bye-bye; Renji, Rukia, Uryu, and Chad soon followed after, Keigo left when Ichigo was in front of his homeroom class, sighing he went inside, "Aizen-sensei?", he called looking around, it was empty. He was ready to leave when…

"Ah… Kurosaki-kun.", startled he turned around to see the wavy brunette, dressed in his teacher uniform, "Forgive me if I scared you, I had an errand to run." he said with a smile across his face.

Aizen had dark brown eyes and wore glasses, though he didn't really need them, he had broad shoulders and a masculine body. He looked friendly on the surface but deep down he enjoyed playing with people's mind, just enough to satisfy his boredom and right now the game is about to begin.

With a scowling face he said, "Its fine." walking towards the window, Aizen shut and locked the door behind him making sure the young teen didn't notice. The brunette walks and stops in front of his desk, he faces the teen that is leaning towards the closed window.

"You're probably asking yourself why I called you?" he asked, Ichigo turned to see his teacher, _something isn't right_, he thought, he feels nervous, his palms are all sweaty. "How was your weekend?"

Surprised, he answers the question with a half lie, "It was okay, I hanged out with my friends." turning his face so Aizen doesn't see his nervousness. He couldn't tell him that he had a huge headache for drinking and getting drunk or what he did.

"Really?" he started to walk towards the boy making him more nervous, _Leave!_ Thought the boy. "Mine was terrible, since I was attacked by a drunken teen." with wide eyes Ichigo turned towards his teacher, he bowed his head, "I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't thinking straight, I'm sorry!"

"It is alright, I wasn't injured badly, just a bruise that's all", guilt hit Ichigo. Straightening himself up, his teacher was rather close, too close. Suddenly the man grabs the teen by the wrists and pins him to the wall.

"Wha…", his teachers mouth was over his own, Aizen's tongue was exploring the sweetness of the young boy, Ichigo turns his face to the right gasping for air, the man licks his exposed neck, chuckling he says, "You're true to your name, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Through clench teeth the teen says, "You bastard." glaring at the man he's ready to kick him when he feels the man's knee in between his legs. Closing his eyes, he gasped at the intrusion.

Leaning towards the teens face, he licks his lips tasting once again the sweetness; the man enjoyed seeing the boy struggling beneath him, so helpless. Aizen grins at the sight. He goes under the teens white shirt, feeling his chest, until…

"Ahh…" the man found his nipple, gently he pinched It, "No, s-stop…ahh", the boy was quite sensitive. Soon the hand went lower and lowers until finally he dipped inside the boys pants and found what he was after, stroking it up and down slowly.

His breathing becoming shallow, knees trembling, the teen soon got erect; Aizen stroked faster making Ichigo moan, "Mmm… ahh..." suddenly the boy couldn't hold it any longer, throwing his head back he came.

Aizen took his hand out the sticky, white substance all over his hands grinning he looked at the teen and let him go, falling to his knees unable to stand.

"You sick pervert …" Ichigo said through his breathing," how can you do that?"He looked up at the older man glaring, he was wiping his hand. "I believe I just showed you how, if you're asking why, It's because your mine."

"The fuck I'm yours!" quickly Ichigo stood; he threw a punch towards his teacher, Aizen moved aside, grabbed his arm, and twisted it towards the teens back. "Shit!" he felt pain running up his arm.

Twisting it harder Aizen whispered in his ear, "Either that or I can report you to the cops for underage drinking; also you'll get expelled for assaulting a teacher, your choice." He let go of him he walked towards the door, unlocked it and opened it. Before leaving he looked at the boy in the middle of the room and said, "You can think about, I'll give till tomorrow after school." He shut the door.

_**Flashback over.**_

Rolling over his bed, he closed his eyelids; Aizen's voice was playing over and over in his head. The teen knew he had no choice, he couldn't leave the school, and it's the place his beloved deceased mother had gone to.

"Damn it!" he said.

_**

* * *

Authors Note:**_

**Yeah story is short, sorry new at this. I'll except tips.  
**

_**This is my first fan fiction, please review. I'll gladly accept any tips or advice even criticism if it helps my writing. Also please tell me if I need to edit anything or tell me if i nned to know anything about .  
**_

_**Personally I like it. There will be more chapters, I don't know how many though.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Till next time! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Teacher's Pet**

**By: OfeliaWolf**

_**Warning**__**: Aizen/Ichigo, yaoi, don't like, don't read.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own bleach or any of its characters.**_

_**Summary:**__** Ichigo's teacher Aizen blackmails him to be his; with no choice he accepts but is it really just sex or something more between the two.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Aizen woke with joy, excitement, thrill, urge, and many more emotions that he couldn't put a name on. He couldn't wait to be at school, and see the young teen, Kurosaki Ichigo; he could still taste the teenager's sweet body on his tongue, still feel the warmth of his skin on his hand, remembering everything that happened yesterday sent adrenaline through his body.

With glee Aizen enters his car, puts the key in, twists it, and turns the engine on; while driving to school, he begins to think of how he could play with and bring pleasure to his new little pet at school.

He knew the boy will agree to his offer, he has no doubts about his plan, after all he always wins in the end, and this is no different from his usual games he had won before. As long as he played his cards right he will get the teen addicted with the pleasure and adrenaline that sex could give, have him beg for it just like the rest of his toys.

A shiver went down Ichigo's spine as he woke from his sleep, he had goose bumps all over his body and he knows that today his life will change for either the better or the worst all he had to do is go to school and everything will take its place. Getting out of bed he wishes he were sick or anything that could let him stay home, but he knows he can't run away from this.

All dressed and ready for school Ichigo left earlier than usual, he would normally wait for his two friends Rukia and Renji to walk with but today he feels it would be best to walk alone, he didn't feel like talking with anybody or even seeing anyone.

Walking fast down the hallways and turning to their left, both Rukia and Renji went inside the classroom, there they found Ichigo sitting in his desk, head on his hand, staring out the window daydreaming.

Ignoring his fellow classmates, the orange haired boy is in his own little world when suddenly he felt someone hit him on the top of his head. Filled with anger he stands and turns to see his attacker, "What the fu….", stopping he sees a dark raven haired girl and a spiky redhead boy with tattoos right beside his desk and him. Slowly he sits right back down on his seat.

Rukia had punched Ichigo on his head with all her force, "What the hell is up with you, why didn't you wait for us?", Says the angry Rukia while Renji crosses his arms on his chest glaring down at the boy for leaving instead of waiting at the front gate of his home like he usually did every morning.

"Oh, shut up it's not like anything is going to happen to me if I walk to school by myself, I've done it before.", the teen replies, setting his head back on his hand and closing his eyes returning to his inner world with a scowl on his face like always.

Pushed over the edge Renji readied himself to punch Ichigo full force on the head again for his stupid reply, "Why you little….."

DING, DONG

DING, DONG

DING, DONG

DING, DONG

Before Renji could even finish, the bell rang telling everyone that school has just begun and to go to their classes straight away, Renji thought, _Saved by the bell, shit!_

Both Rukia and Renji began to calm down and went to take their seats in the class; among the other students Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, and Tastsuki came into the classroom and sat on their seats as well.

**Seconds later….**

Ichigo turns his head to face the door when Aizen came strolling in with all his paperwork bundled in his arms, with a smile on his face he greets his young students, "Good-morning everyone." he says walking to his desk.

"Good-morning, Aizen-sensei!" reply all the students in unison, all except for one scowling strawberry at the front row. Placing his work on top of his desk, he opens a drawer, reaching in his desk, Aizen grabs his attendance folder and starts to do roll call.

"Abarai Renji,"

"Here!"

"Hinamori Momo,"

"Here!"

"Kuchiki Rukia,"

"Here!"

"Yasutora Sado,"

"Present."

"Kurosaki Ichigo,"

"Here", he mumbled.

Aizen stops at the front of the teens desk and pleasingly he purrs lowly that no one notices it,"That's good." Looking up Ichigo finds Aizen looking straight down at him with one of his "friendly" smiles across his face, making Ichigo steam with anger.

"Kurosaki-kun, about the discussion we had yesterday. Do you accept?", he says tilting his head a little to the side still smiling and looking at him with fake innocent eyes enraging Ichigo more,_ Bastard!_, he thought to himself wishing he could yell at him.

All the students were wondering what their teacher was talking about; whispers went around the room from one ear to another. Slowly they all stared at Ichigo with curiosity; he could feel their burning stares at him making him feel uncomfortable. Embarrassed with the situation that Aizen had put him into he gave up.

Patiently Aizen waits for his reply, seeing the teen lower his head in defeat, he hears the young teens reply in a low voice only he could hear, "I accept." With that the older man knows he is the victor and walks away continuing with the roll call.

The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom, Ichigo is the last one left in the room, about to walk out, and he felt someone grab his arm, spinning him around. He felt the older man's lips on his own, he pushes him off but before he runs out he heard him say, "Meet me in the nurse's room after school."

The man looks at the running teen, he couldn't wait to be alone with him, to fully taste his sweetness, to have him moan under him, and to hear the young teen call out his name.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**This is my first fan fiction, please review. I'll gladly accept any tips or advice even criticism if it helps my writing.**_

_**Personally I like it. There will be more chapters, I don't know how many though.**_

_**Sorry for taking so long, I'm really busy with school.**_

_**Please keep reviewing me and supporting me, also take part in my poll in my profile. **_

_**Thank you for reading. Till next time! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Teacher's Pet**

**By: OfeliaWolf**

_**Warning**__**: Aizen/Ichigo, yaoi, don't like, don't read.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own bleach or any of its characters.**_

_**Summary:**__** Ichigo's teacher Aizen blackmails him to be his; with no choice he accepts but is it really just sex or something more between the two?

* * *

**_

"… go, Ichigo, hey!", Ichigo snaps out of his daze, he sees Tatsuki's face, he turns red, she's too close to his face, "Are you okay?" she asks, "Eh?", is all he can say, sighing she asks again, " I said are you okay?", moving away she sits next to Orihime with the rest of their group of friends. They all stare at him, they wanted to know what's wrong with him, he only acts like this when something is bothering him. They all wait for his reply.

Waiting they keep staring but Ichigo returns to his own little world, Chad is the first to speak," I saw him pass my house yesterday in the afternoon like he was in a trance." He says in his low voice, "This morning he left us and when we went to go get an explanation, he ignored us!" says Renji, still a little peeved. Ichigo is still in his daze, not knowing about his friends' conversation.

"This started yesterday, right Chad?" asks Rukia, he nods, she grabs her chin and goes into her thinking position, "Yesterday, Ichigo was asked to stay after school by Aizen-sensei," she points out, they all begin to think trying to gather data, Uryu added, "Sensei also asked Ichigo about some deal.", "You're right." Replies Rukia. "So, he probably got into trouble again like usual," Says Tatsuki, "Wouldn't be the first time." Comments Renji, they all nodded in agreement, forgetting that Ichigo is there.

Suddenly Orihime put her hand in a fist and raised it next to her face, "No, it can't be that simple," she said with a serious face, "It's probably worse like…. Blackmail! Yes that's it, Ichigo-kun probably got blackmailed and is now sensei's slave!" everyone stares at her.

The minute Ichigo heard sensei and blackmail, he broke out if his daze, he looks at Orihime and in a surprise tone he asks," How did you …", he got interrupted by the laughter of his friends. "Orihime, we're talking about the nicest teacher in the school," says Tatsuki wiping a tear from her right for laughing so hard, "Hmm, guess you're right," she says with a pout." If only, thought Ichigo.

The young-orange haired teen stood up, stretching he heard Uryu asks, "Ichigo so why did Aizen-sensei keep you afterschool yesterday?" everyone looks up, He blackmailed me like Orihime said, is what he wanted to say but instead, "I got in trouble for something I did," "I knew it!", yells Renji, "What did you do?", he asks, " What did I do? It's your fault I'm in this mess!" he yells out angrily.

The lunch bell rang and all the students went to their classrooms.

The hours pass by slowly for Aizen, every hour feels like a minute to him, three more hour and soon I will have him in my grasp, thought Aizen. He didn't understand why the teen made him feel this way, just thinking about him would give Aizen a hard on, this never happened before but something different about the teen, he made him feel hot inside, it's like the boy was a drug Aizen needed no matter what the cost.

Time passes.

Seventeen more minutes, thought Ichigo, he's afraid, never before had he felt fear except for that one time with his mother. To him the hours would fly by fast, time became his enemy and soon Ichigo will fall into Aizen's hands. He already told Chad not to wait up on him since he's staying afterschool; Ichigo sighs, he couldn't believe what he got into.

It's time! They both thought.

Ichigo took his time walking to the infirmary but now he is there, the only thing standing between him and the man in the other side is the door. He hesitates to enter the room but slowly he reaches for the handle, grabs hold of it, and slowly turns the knob.

Aizen knows the boy is there on the other side of the door; he sees the doorknob move at a slow pace, the door opens, and he sees the young teen enter nervously. He smiles, finally Ichigo will be his, and he can't escape now.

Entering Ichigo sees his teacher right next to one of the beds in the room, the room is dim since the curtains are closed; he looks at the boy as if he's some kind of prize he won for trying his best."Good of you to come Ichigo Kurosaki," he says, "Did I have a choice?" snaps Ichigo. He closes the door and locks it to make sure that no one sees the ordeal."Come here," order Aizen, the teen hesitates a bit but walks toward him.

Close enough to grab, he pulls the teen, making him fall on the bed on his stomach; quickly he turns himself on his back, facing the older man above him. Leaning down, Aizen kisses the young teen's soft lips," Mmm… ", moans Ichigo, he feels Aizen's hand in his shirt, feeling his chest, then the man stops and stands back up.

Ichigo became confused as to why he stop, even though he regrets admitting it he didn't want him to stop, he enjoyed the heat that the older man gave the teen but why did it, wondered the teen. He looks up and sees Aizen removing his glasses and shirt, revealing his toned muscles, Ichigo turns at the sight, he couldn't help but blush at the sight, Aizen looks even more attractive than before when he was wearing them, his body had toned muscles and without the glasses he looks even hotter, wanting to see again the teen glances out of the corners of his eyes towards the body.

Aizen can tell the boy was aroused at the mere sight of his upper body, seeing how the boy kept glancing at him secretly; this made Aizen even more lustful. He's an interesting pet, thought Aizen. Then with an evil grin he commands,"Ichigo remove your clothes."

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**This is my first fan fiction, please review. I'll gladly accept any tips or advice even criticism if it helps my writing.**_

_**Hey! Sorry but this is going to be a hectic much and I am sorry for how late this chapter took to update but don't worry I am working on the next chapter and updating it in at least two weeks or so.**_

_**Things I want to say:**_

_**Can anybody help me find a way to learn to draw anime?**_

_**My poll will be down in two weeks so please go and vote.**_

_**If you have any questions please ask and I will try my best to answer them.**_

_**Thank you for reading till next time!**_


	4. Not an UPDATE, AN EMERGENCY!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ENTER THE STARGATE

KJC2025

Varaki

EquusNanashi

OfeLiaWolf

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.  
Review this Chapter

P.S: I know this isnt a mew chapter but ...  
yeah i cant give u an xcuse lets just say things came up

IM SRRY! 


End file.
